Quatre's Teapot
by Leira
Summary: This started off as a random piece of insanity, but i added on. Quatre's wonderful teapot - Teapot-sama, gets stolen. Oh the horror! R+R COMPLETE! Woo..Hoo..Bishi Senshi and Relena/Dorothy Bashing!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer AKA The Legal Crap.....which ever hehehe  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, ©Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. ANB (and all those other guys..) do, so there!  
  
(Pretty obvious there...) BUT i DO own Teapot-sama (Hahaha i can get his autograph allllll the time! ;D) Please ASK before you use him in any fic, siggy or kids magic show, thank you for your time  
  
Leira: Okay..First part loaded up again, very short but will get longer. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
Quatre's Teapot  
  
  
  
***Part 1***  
  
QUATRE-SAMA SINGS  
  
"I'm a little teapot short and stout  
  
Here's my handle, here's my spout  
  
When ya tip me over, hear me shout  
  
Lift me up and pour me out"  
  
::Quatre starts dancing around the room throwing teacups everywhere ^^;; then sings the verse again while pouring VERY hot tea on Rashid's head::  
  
Quatre: Tea, tea, tea I love Teeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Rashid: ...Master Quatre, haven't you had enough, i mean.......32 cups in 2 hours is surely Not normal.....  
  
Quatre: ::Huggles his teapot:: MORE TEA!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Quatre, Give. Me. The. Teapot. NOW  
  
Quatre: What do you want with teapot-sama?! Do you want to make some delicious tea.....? Or do you just want to kill my innocent little teapot?!!!! ANSWER ME HEERO!!!  
  
Heero: ::Thinks for a minute:: I want to make some tea....Really, i do  
  
Quatre:: ::Sighs in relief:: well.....that's okay then, just make sure you make tea for everybody okay...?  
  
Trowa: I don't like tea....  
  
Quatre: !!!? EVERYBODY LIKES TEA!! One day tea will rule all and steal your gundam while your in a deep slumber!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *BlinkBlink* Wha....? Deep slumber....?  
  
Wufei: ::Whispers:: Just go along with it....you don't want him to sing the song again do you?  
  
All: NO!  
  
::Suddenly Heero swipes 'Teapot-Sama' and jumps out the window with it::  
  
  
  
IS Heero gonna be okay (Of course, he only jumped out the window on da first floor of Quatre's Mansion XD)  
  
WILL Quatre get his precious teapot back? (.....no comment)  
  
SHALL Relena Peacecrap play a part in this horribly written weird ficcy sorta thing?!  
  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN 'QUATRE'S TEAPOT'!  
  
Leira: Uhh.....I think the zero system got to him in more ways than one ne?  
  
  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Quatre's Teapot - Chapter 2

Disclaimer AKA The Legal Crap.....which ever hehehe  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, ©Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. ANB (and all those other guys..) do, so there!  
  
(Pretty obvious there...) BUT i DO own Teapot-sama (Hahaha i can get his autograph allllll the time! ;D) Please ASK before you use him in any fic, siggy or kids magic show, thank you for your time  
  
Leira: Of course the second part is longer than the first, but not by a lot. Sorry! Hope ya like and please Review!  
  
Quatre's Teapot  
  
  
  
***Part 2***  
  
::looks out the window:: Wufei: Oh look, Heero just jumped outta the window with that idiotic teapot...Nothing unusual there.....  
  
Just then, Relena ::cringes:: Bursts through the door and over to the window. She pushes Wufei out (Poor Wu) then screeches her infamous "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Which shatters every mirror in the house. (Quatre having 29 sisters......there must be a lot of mirrors hehe)  
  
::Window slams down on her so her head's stuck out (XD)  
  
Relena: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!! MAN SLAVE!...uh...I mean, Pegan!!! Get over here NOW!  
  
Pegan:.......Coming Miss Relena.....::Walks through the door and over to her::  
  
Relena: Well don't just stand there!! My Head's stuck!! You must Open the window before this effect's my perfect beauty!!  
  
Duo: ::Mutters:: WHAT Perfect Beauty?  
  
Trowa: *Shrugs*  
  
Pegan: I live to serve Ma'am....::opens the window::  
  
Relena: Yay!! Now we must go find Heero! I just know he's alive. Our heart's are connected like that you know. He TOLD me he was alive!  
  
Duo: I can tell Delusion's her best friend....  
  
::Runs out to her Pink barbie style limo and speeds off leaving Pegan behind::  
  
::slowly walks out:: Pegan: Great...Now i gotta find the bus stop...  
  
Duo: ::BlinkBlink:: Okay....THAT was weird......  
  
Quatre: . TEAPOT SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Cries::  
  
Rashid: Everything's going to be fine master Quatre, I've sent out Maganacs #1293229392328937493 and #32938729323974534 to look for your special teapot.  
  
Quatre: HIS NAME'S TEAPOT SAMA! He's ::sniffle::more than just my special teapot::sniffle::....He saved my life!  
  
Duo: He did?  
  
Quatre::Nods:: Hai.....it seems like it was only yesterday....::scene starts to fade and fizzle out to the flash back but then Duo interupts...::  
  
Duo: are you SURE it wasn't yesterday?  
  
Trowa: I'm pretty sure he took Teapot-Sama to the Zoo yesterday Duo, Remember....you got to pet the lion...  
  
Duo: Oh yeah! that's right...the Lion. That lion loved me so much it tried to eat my braid!  
  
Quatre: Don't interupt me while i'm trying to tell the story!  
  
Duo: sorry...  
  
Quatre: so anyway...::scene fades blah blah blah....:: I was heading back to the Manganac's base through the desert....I was so thirsty. Then i spotted a funny litte teapot in a chibi-deck-chair trying to get a tan...or burn. I thought it was just mirage but as i got closer i knew that it was Definately a teapot. i got closer....and closer......then, i collapsed.  
  
Duo: so what the hell has that got to do with that damn teapot?  
  
Quatre: I was getting to that part!!  
  
Duo: -_-....sorry again  
  
Quatre: Well when i woke up i was in my bed at the manganac's base. I don't know how i got there. I saw the funny little teapot sitting on a chibi- chair next to me then Rashid came in and explained to me that the Teapot saved me by giving me some of his ancient Chinese Tea. He saved my life......So i let him stay with me, gave him a name and taught him some english.  
  
Duo: You taught a teapot english???  
  
Quatre: It's Teapot-Sama!! And i must find him before it's too late...  
  
Duo: whadaya mean too late?!  
  
Quatre: Well i dunno but when people go missing or somethin' ya usually supposed to say that.....  
  
Trowa: *Shrugs*  
  
Duo: Well i think we should start looking for Heero and Wufei.....and Maybe get Relena a leash while we're at it...  
  
Quatre: DON'T FORGET TEAPOT-SAMA!  
  
Duo: Wha..? Your teapot want's a leash now?  
  
Quatre: No you braided baka! We're gunna start looking for Teapot-Sama as well! If Teapot-Sama doesn't come back to me everything will go horribly wrong...all the flower's will die. Peace will turn to wars....Dorothy will stab me again...  
  
Duo:..With her eyebrows....  
  
Trowa: How the hell could she stab him with her eyebrows?  
  
Duo: Do you know how SHARP those things are?!  
  
Trowa: .....  
  
Duo: ::Folds his arms:: Didn't think so  
  
Quatre: Can we go find Teapot-Sama now?!  
  
Duo: But we don't even know the first place to look.....  
  
Trowa: Wouldn't looking for Heero help to?  
  
Quatre: I want Teapot-Sama! Not Heero, *BlushBlush*Trowa get your mind outta the gutter!  
  
Trowa: ::Blink:: wha..? what'd i say?  
  
Duo: Um...Quatre i think you have had too much tea, we should go look for them in the morning  
  
Trowa: So you're just going to leave Wufei and Heero out there? They might be dead or something....  
  
Duo: Oh come off it Trowa! They only fell....or Jumped in Heero's case outta the first floor window for shinigami's sake!  
  
Trowa: I guess you're right Duo...  
  
Quatre: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!! ::cough:: I'm going to go find Teapot-sama right NOW!  
  
Duo: But Quatre, you can't go all by yourself....and the brains of this operation is goin' to get some rest! ::walks to the door::  
  
Quatre: How can you be so heartless?!?! Teapot-sama could be out there somewhere.....cold, and hungry. Or Heero could've sold him to Teaset collector!!! Even worse! Ahhh!! My poor Teapot!  
  
Duo: ::Opens the door:: I had no idea there was such a thing as a teaset collector...Not on this colony anyways. Well......G'night Quatre! Trowa! ::walks out and slams the door::  
  
Quatre: C'mon Trowa, Let's get going!  
  
Trowa: I can't go now either.....I have to get back to the Circus on L3 before Catherine finds out i put Blue hair dye in her shampoo!! If she finds out....I just know she'll chop my Unibang off with those knives.....Those sharp knives....I can't let that happen!!  
  
Quatre: .......... ::Amazed that Trowa said over a sentence!::  
  
Trowa: I'll be back tomorrow morning, you should get some rest and stop thinking about that stupid teapot! ::Somersaults to the door then kicks it down and runs off e.e;;::  
  
Quatre: ::Calls after him:: He's not stupid....He's my teapot....::sighs:: Um....Rashid? Would you fix the door? (heh heh) 


	3. Quatre's Teapot - Chapter 3

Disclaimer AKA The Legal Crap.....which ever hehehe  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, ©Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. ANB (and all those other guys..) do, so there!  
  
(Pretty obvious there...) BUT i DO own Teapot-sama (Hahaha i can get his autograph allllll the time! ;D) Please ASK before you use him in any fic, siggy or kids magic show, thank you for your time  
  
Leira: Ooooh...The remaining G-boys recieve a disturbing note! xD  
  
Quatre's Teapot  
  
  
  
***Part 3***  
  
  
  
Quatre was up bright and early....2 a.m to be exact. He couldn't sleep because he was so worried about Teapot-Sama, He had tried to make a plan to get his beloved teapot back...But he couldn't think of anything (That's not like Quatre at all....Oh well he HAS lost his teapot! maybe his common sense as well....)He had been phoning Duo and Trowa all night so they were pretty Pissed at him, Even so they still came over after the ten millionth call (Talk about Psycho Quatre hehe)  
  
A Very sleepy Duo: Damn it Quatre...We can't go and look for them at this time of the morning! And i here by declare on this day....That i hate you!  
  
Quatre: ::All teary-eyed:: But...But Why...?  
  
Duo: .....I'll kill you  
  
  
  
Leira: ::Whispers:: Duo! That's not in the script!  
  
Duo: ::Snickers:: Sorry, couldn't resist.....i never got to be in that scene!  
  
Leira: Just follow the script Baka! ::Disappears::  
  
Duo: ::Mutters:: If she wasn't paying me in sugar i'd...  
  
Leira: I'm still here you know!  
  
Quatre: Just get on with it!! I want my teapot back!  
  
Leira: You've really grown attached to that teapot, ne Quatre?  
  
Quatre: ^_^ Of course! Can i keep him after we've finished the fic?  
  
Leira: uh.....I'll think about it, Now back to the fic! and follow the script dammit!  
  
  
  
Duo: So anyway....I hate you because you interupted my beauty sleep with all your annoying phone calls!!! I only came over because i couldn't stand hearing about Teapot-sama's life story anymore!  
  
Quatre: You......you didn't like hearing about Teapot-sama's life story? About his first steps?! First ice cream and first tooth?!?! You....you....You've upset me now!!! ::cries anime style::  
  
Trowa: That was harsh Duo...  
  
Duo: Quatre!! I'm sorry! We can go look for Teapot-Sama right away!  
  
Quatre: You..::Sniffle:: Really mean it?  
  
Duo: ::Thinks:: `What was my line again......Oh yeah!` Sure Quatre, what're friends for?  
  
Quatre: You said you didn't like me just a minute ago......But i know it was the coffee and sugar talking so i'll let you off this time, but next time you'll feel the wrath of THE DESERT ANGEL! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Duo: That doesn't even sound scary Quatre...  
  
Quatre: Okay then......THE WINNER HEIR! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Duo: That doesn't either, but you can work on a name while we're looking for teapot-sama and the others  
  
Quatre: The others?  
  
Duo: Yeah, Heero and Wufei  
  
Trowa: I have a feeling they're not outside in the trash alley anymore (That's where they landed after the ever-so-ow-that's-gotta-hurt-fall. hehe)  
  
Quatre: Why do you say that?  
  
Trowa: Well....We did leave them out there last night so maybe they when back to their colonies....  
  
Duo: Somehow, i don't think they went back home, they would've told us if they had  
  
Trowa: I'm going to check the alley ::walks out::  
  
Duo: Hey, didn't that peacecrap girl say she was going to find Heero?  
  
Quatre: Yeah....What's that gotta do with anything?  
  
Duo: Well if they aren't in the trash alley and they probably didn't go home.....  
  
Quatre: I'm sure Miss Relena has nothing to do with this.....Trowa'll come back in a minute and Wufei and Heero will be with him....  
  
Duo: How do you know?  
  
Quatre: I know.....The heart of outer space told me so  
  
Duo: -_-;; Wait a minute, i thought the heart of outer space WAS Heero?  
  
Quatre: um......No, it's a spoon  
  
Duo: Quatre...  
  
Quatre: Yeah?  
  
Duo: .....Shut up  
  
Quatre: ......  
  
::Suddenly Trowa comes crashing through the door (not bothering to opening it....Trowa get some manners! Rashid already fixed that damn door once!) Clutching a PINK piece of paper::  
  
Trowa: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Relenasgotheeroandwufeiandisholdingthemhostagealongwithteapotsama!!!!  
  
Duo & Quatre: ::Blink Blink:: Wha...?  
  
Trowa: RELENA'S KIDNAPPED HEERO AND WUFEI....  
  
Duo: ::A dramatic:: Oh No!!  
  
Trowa: You didn't let me finish.......SHE'S HOLDING THEM HOSTAGE ALONG WITH TEAPOT-SAMA!!  
  
Quatre: ::Cries:: MY PRECIOUS TEAPOT-KINS!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Lemme see that ::takes the note from Trowa and begins to read it out loud::  
  
Dear Mr Gundam Pilot Guys, (Minus My boyfriend Heero and that chinese guy wuffie or whatever)  
  
I'm like, Holding them captive or whatever in my beautiful palace mansion place `Pink a la Relena Like Peacecraft the 1st`. I also have Teapot Like, Sama Here too and if you don't tell me the ancient secret of like, Pink chinese tea and give me Lots of Pink dresses and like, other Pink stuff....I'll Paint The cuwte little Teapot PINK! Yes like, PINK!  
  
So you better get over here like, now and give me that recipe.  
  
our Beloved Ex-Queen and Ex-Ruler over all,  
  
Relena Like Peacecraft (Soon to be Yui-Peacecraft haha)  
  
  
  
Quatre: PINK?! PINK?! not that i hate pink or anything but PINK?!?! The WINNER HEIR WON'T HAVE IT!  
  
Duo: Quatre...  
  
Quatre: Yes?!?  
  
Duo: I really think your `heart of outer space` is telling you lies....  
  
***To Be Continued.....***  
  
Duo: Your not really going to let her marry Heero are you?  
  
Leira: You haven't read the script?!  
  
Duo: You didn't give me the damn script!  
  
Leira: Okay...I'll drop it by your dressing room later....Anyways to answer your question....No i wouldn't put Heero through that even if it IS a fic! D'ya think i'm on crack or something?!  
  
Duo: Now that you meantion it....  
  
Leira: What was that?! ::Death glare::  
  
Duo: uh..nothing!! Hey, is this story ever gonna finish? I want my Sugar!  
  
Leira: All in good time Duo, But in the mean time.....Learn you god forsaken lines dammit! .  
  
Teapot-Sama: ::zooms past on a scooter:: Ahhhhh!!! Someone get the stalker Bitch away from meeeeeee!!!  
  
Relena: ::Also zooms past on a PINK scooter:: Teapot-Sama!! You remind me of Heero! Can i kiss you!? Teapot-sama! Wait!! Teeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaapoooooooooooot-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ::cracks all the windows::  
  
Leira: Would someone PLEASE get miss Peacecrap off the set?! Geez......  
  
  
  
Please Review! ^_^ 


	4. Quatre's Teapot - Chapter 4

Disclaimer A K A The Legal Crap.....which ever hehehe  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, ©Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. ANB (and all those other guys..) do, so there!  
  
(Pretty obvious there...) BUT i DO own Teapot-sama (Hahaha i can get his autograph allllll the time! ;D) Please ASK before you use him in any fic, siggy or kids magic show, thankyou for your time  
  
  
  
  
  
***Part 4***  
  
  
  
::Quatre bawling his eyes out:: WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I can't take much more of this dammit!!  
  
Duo: Quatre, you were the one who said ::In a little squeaky voice::`I'm sure Miss Relena has nothing to do with this`. Don't go crazy on us now  
  
Quatre: Whaaa!!! Stop making fun of me Duo!! This is a VERY serious matter!  
  
Duo: Yeah yeah yeah, If it's so serious then why not call the police?  
  
Trowa: Probably because Dorothy works on the force now, don't want a chance meeting with that bitch.  
  
Duo: Oh, i thought he hasn't gone to the police because they'd just laugh at him..  
  
Quatre: They wouldn't laugh! Teapot-sama and i are great friend's with the police force.....and Everybody respect's THE WINNER HEIR!! MWAHAHAHAAHAHA!!  
  
Duo: I thought i told you to think of a 'scary' name  
  
Quatre: You said to think of one while we were looking for teapot- sama....AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED LOOKING YET!!!  
  
Duo: Geez.....Sorry Q-man. At least we know where to go now...  
  
Trowa: No, we don't  
  
Duo: Yes we do, Relena's Mansion. It said so on the letter  
  
Trowa: But do any of us actually know where the hell that is??  
  
Duo: I thought you guys did...  
  
Trowa: well if i don't, and you don't....  
  
::Both look at Quatre:: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Don't look at me!! Just because i'm the heir to the winner family fortune and i wear pink shirts DOESN'T mean i know where Relena's mansion is!  
  
Duo: Calm down Quatre! We were only askin'....Geez  
  
Quatre: Well what are we going to do now?!  
  
Trowa: Well i think we should start asking around.....or look in a phone book (hehe)  
  
Duo: ...and i know the perfect place!! One of them is sure to know!!! ::runs out of the winner mansion and high speed::  
  
Trowa: Duo!! Wait for me! ::Runs after him::  
  
Quatre: *Sniff* *Sniff* Teapot-sama.....Where are you?  
  
He realises he's talking to air (or his spaceheart LoL) and slowly walks out after them.  
  
  
  
Scene fades to one of the many pink rooms in Relena's mansion. Relena is dancing around two chairs in which Heero and Wufei are tied to with PINK ribbon, Very Tight PINK ribbon  
  
Relena: HeeHeeHeeHeeHee!! I'm like so happy!!!  
  
Wufei: ¬_¬ Onna! Untie me NOW!! Argh! You'll pay for this Onna!  
  
Heero: .........  
  
Wufei: Yui?! Don't you have anything to say about this....this INJUSTICE?!  
  
Heero: .........  
  
Relena: Heero! I'm soooooooo like glad you came to my like beautiful mansion! I just knew you like loved me! But i didn't know your like little friend ::Points at Wufei who is struggling to break free:: Had a crush on me! I'm just so like popular! Being queen of the world must of like, boosted my popularity or like something like that!!!  
  
Wufei: Would you please stop your babble!!!  
  
Relena: *Blink* Like, what is babble wuffie?  
  
Wufei: It's WUFEI!! and i do NOT have a crush on you, you sad pathetic onna!!  
  
Relena: ::starts to cry:: Whaaaa!!! Wuffie like hurted my feelings!!  
  
::Dorothy walks in:: Miss Relena, is everything alright?  
  
Relena: Yes *Sniff* But Wuffie was like being s *sniff* Meanie....  
  
Dorothy: Well we're just have to do something about that won't we....::sweeshes her eyebrows::  
  
Wufei: Do you mind?! You nearly poked an eye out!  
  
Relena: Dorothy, What are you like doing here? No like police cases or like whatever lately?  
  
Dorothy: ::Stands on a podium and shouts:: I regret to inform my adoring public that i have quit the police force to scheme with my `peace lovin'`friend, Relena like Peacecraft!!!  
  
Relena: Oh Dorothy! That's like wonderful! .....and It's soon to be like Peacecraft-Yui....::evil laugh:: Oh like darn! Look at the time, I have a meeting with those other like peace lovin' people! ::heads for the door::  
  
Dorothy: What about your prisioners Miss Relena?  
  
Relena: Oh! Oh! Oh.....I don't think i can like leave MY Heero all on his own.....  
  
Dorothy: Don't worry Miss Relena, i can keep a watchful eye ::flips her hair back like an annoying cheerleader (no offence) and nearly falls over::  
  
Relena: Thankyou Dorothy! You're a like big help, I've just decided that you can be the like maid of honour at my like wedding!!  
  
Dorothy: Why thankyou Miss Relena, Can Quatre be the best man? ::eyes glaze over and she blushes::  
  
Relena: Oh! That blond kid who's nearly as rich as like me! Sure he can, and he'll be here shortly like anyway. You'll have to entertain our other guest's when they like arrive  
  
Dorothy: Yay!! Why are they coming here?  
  
Relena: Oh I'm like holding My boyfriend Heero and that other chinese kid hostage...but you like already knew that!! And i have Quatre's pressious like Teapot as well....Oh and one more thing before i go Dorothy....  
  
Dorothy: What is it Miss Relena?  
  
Relena: There's some like, Pink paint in one of the like rooms on the art floor... (She has a whole floor of room's with art surplies?!! I want!!) Could you like paint the Teapot if any of our guest's try to steal it  
  
Dorothy: uh.....Yes Miss Relena  
  
Relena: Excellent, well i must like be going now....::looks at Wufei:: Since you have a like crush on me and all ::Walks over to him and gives him a big kiss:: (Ewww)  
  
Wufei: Ahhhhhh!!!! I'm going to have nightmare's about this until i die! Nataku give me strength!!  
  
Relena: Sorry to make you like Jealous Heero, But you don't like get me until OUR like wedding night! ::winks and blows him a kiss:: Bye now ::walks out::  
  
Heero: .....::Gives the door Relena just walked out of a death glare::  
  
Dorothy: ::Smirks:: Now.....What shall i do with you now?  
  
Wufei: You can let us go woman!  
  
Dorothy: And disobey Miss Relena? ::shakes her head:: No, no, no......Maybe we could have a nice little tea party  
  
Heero ::Thinks:: Where the hell is teapot-sama???!!  
  
More scream's are heard from Relena's mansion  
  
  
  
Leira: Oooh...some good old fashioned TORTURE will be coming..well torture for our two pilots in peril xD Pwease Review! 


	5. Quatre's Teapot - Chapter 5

Disclaimer A K A The Legal Crap.....which ever hehehe  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, ©Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. ANB (and all those other guys..) do, so there!  
  
(Pretty obvious there...) BUT i DO own Teapot-sama (Hahaha i can get his autograph allllll the time! ;D) Please ASK before you use him in any fic, siggy or kids magic show, thankyou for your time  
  
Leira: Oooh, some other GW characters enter the fic! One was...DEAD! *Cough* Also, a terrible song sang by our braided baka....yeeesh..  
  
***Part 5***  
  
Trowa and Quatre have been following Duo for the last hour, not having any clue where he was leading them. All they knew was that they had come to part of the L4 Colony which was famous for having the best nightlife (Ya'know.....Bars....clubs blah blah blah) in all the colonys. Except it was sorta dead now because it was only early morning....  
  
Duo: Nearly there! Yay!  
  
Quatre: If you've brought us here for nothing then i'll have Rashid chop your braid off and eat it for dinner!  
  
Duo: ::Huggles his braid:: I haven't brought you here for nothing! One of them is bound to know....  
  
Trowa: I don't like it here....it's too quiet, i hate that  
  
::Duo and Quatre stare at him blankly for a minute::  
  
Trowa: What?  
  
Duo: Nothing.....Trowa you're a crazy freak...  
  
Quatre: No, he's a clown  
  
Duo: ::face faults:: .....Hey! We're here!!!  
  
Trowa: ::Sarcasticly:: Goody  
  
They walk up to a small place with a sign that reads 'The split personalitieZ Shack' Duo Knocks on the door  
  
Quatre: What a name.....What sort of person would name this place 'Split personalitieZ'?  
  
Trowa: *Shrugs*  
  
::Door flys open knocking Duo to the ground:: I would name this place THAT! ::points to the sign then looks down at Duo:: uh....Sorry about that heh heh heh....  
  
Duo: Itai.....::Get's up:: That's okay Une....Actually, we need to ask you about something, Could we come in for a moment?  
  
Quatre: *Blink Blink* Lady Une?  
  
Trowa: *blinkity Blink* Colonel. Une?  
  
Une: Yes! It's me! Now with One Personality! Yes, One! Now, Let's go inside  
  
They all walk into her Club/bar thingy (hehe) and sit down near the stage  
  
Duo: It's nice to see you again Une!  
  
Une: You too! Who told you i owned this place?  
  
Duo: Uh....a friend, He love's these clubs and he's been here a couple of times!  
  
Trowa: Would that friend be you Duo...?  
  
Duo: Um.....No! His name is uh.....Bob! That's it, Bob!  
  
Trowa: Sure Duo....  
  
Une: So anyway, What did you want to ask me about?  
  
Duo: Well, Heero and Wufei have been kidnapped....  
  
Quatre: And Teapot-Sama!  
  
Duo: ....And Teapot-sama.  
  
Une: What?!?! By who??  
  
Trowa: Relena Peacecraft  
  
Une: Relena?! Why the hell would she do such a thing?  
  
Duo: Because she's a psycho bitch, 'Nuff said...  
  
Une: Okay....So what do you want me to do about it? I've got my hands full running this place  
  
Duo: All we want to know is Relena's address...  
  
Quatre: ::All teary eyed:: Could you please tell us Lady Une?  
  
Une: ................No  
  
All three G-boys: WHAT?!?! Why?!  
  
Une: .........Because i don't know  
  
::They all fall down anime style::  
  
Quatre: Duo! Rashid's gonna eat your braid for dinner!!!  
  
Duo: Calm down Q-Man.....  
  
Une: Trieze might know....(Yes he's alive in my fic hahaha!!)  
  
Duo: ::sigh:: alright...where do we have to go to find him?  
  
Une: All you have to do is stay here for a while, He'll be back soon. He's just gone out for a beer with Milliardo  
  
Trowa: This is a bar.....Why didn't they come here?  
  
Une: Well it's not open during the day nimrod!!  
  
Duo: ::Laughing:: Hehehe-Nimrod!-hehehehe  
  
Quatre: ::smacks him upside the head:: Shut up, baka  
  
Une: So anyways, he'll be back soon. So just stay here for a while  
  
Duo: ::rubs his head:: and do what? This is sooooo boring, got any sugar?  
  
Une: No sugar for you....I know how you used to get when you had sugar before a mobile suit battle...  
  
Duo: aw......But this isn't before a mobile suit battle!!  
  
Une: Well.....you're not getting no sugar and that's that!!  
  
Duo: ::Grabs some pixie stix from his pocket:: (Over where i live we call 'em Sherbet straws LoL) ::empties the sugar contents into his mouth, jumps up and starts bouncing around the room::  
  
Quatre: Uh-oh.....he's definately had some sugar intake.....  
  
Duo suddenly jumps up on stange and grabs the mic  
  
Duo: Tee-Heehee!! Tee-heehee! I'd like to dedicate this song to....um.....Well, my friend Bob!! Hehehehehehehe  
  
Trowa: He's gonna sing.....Cover your ears....  
  
Duo starts to sing in a terrible screechy voice  
  
  
  
`Don't you ever worry, don't you get too weary. I am always here for you  
  
The future's full of wonder's, Mystery all over in the miracle you have faith  
  
If you keep on dreaming, it sure will come true  
  
The magic spell you chant will solve, and make, all other problems right  
  
Thirsty may you be sometimes, say the magic word and you will have a drink  
  
Hungry may you be sometimes, Just say the magic word and you'll get everything you neeeeeeeeeeeed!!!`  
  
  
  
AN: This is from that ANNOYING Magical Girl pretty sammy theme, Don't ask me WHY i picked this part....hehe  
  
  
  
*Blink Blink* What the hell is going on here?!  
  
Une: Trieze, You're back! Yay!  
  
::Noin and Milliardo walk in::  
  
Noin: Don't forget about us!.......Hey, What the heck is he doing up there?  
  
They all look up at Duo to see him dancing with the mic  
  
::Sweatdrop::  
  
Une: Duo! Get the hell off that stage right now!  
  
Duo: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees Ma'am!!!! heeheehee! ::Jumps down and falls flat on his face:: Itai....  
  
Trowa: ::takes parts of his Unibang out of his ears:: Has he finished yet?  
  
Quatre: Yeah....Thank uh......Bob  
  
Milliardo: ::Claps:: More More!! Go Duo! I just love Pretty Sammy! Yay!  
  
::Noin smacks Milliardo with a paper fan:: Shut up!!  
  
Milliardo:.....Sowwy...  
  
::dizzily stands up:: Duo: Soooo.......Milliartrieze......Do you got's the secret 'o Chinese Relena's pink hair? ::falls back down:: G'night Y'all.......Wake me up when Pretty Sammy starts...@_@  
  
Milliardo: We will!!  
  
::Noin hits him again::  
  
Trieze: Anyhoo....What was Maxwell talking about?  
  
Quatre: Oh, what he meant to say was.....What's Relena's address?  
  
Trieze: uh.......ask Milliardo...  
  
::Thinking about Pretty Sammy:: Milliardo: heh heh.....Oh, what was that?  
  
Trowa: What's Relena's address Mr. Milliardo?  
  
Milliardo: Um......wait a minute.....it'll come to me.....Who were we talking about again?  
  
Quatre: Your sister!!  
  
Milliardo: Oh yeah! Right!......Her address is....hm....Lemme right it down  
  
Ten minutes pass as Milliardo re-writes the address 20 times just to be sure....  
  
::Hands Quatre a piece of paper:: Milliardo: There ya go, Hope it helps  
  
Quatre: Thankyou, i'm very greatful.....Well, we must be going now!!  
  
Trowa: Shouldn't someone wake Duo up?  
  
Quatre: Hmm.....Nah, Let's leave him!!  
  
Trowa: uh.....Okay, if you're sure  
  
Une: We'll take care of him until he wakes up!  
  
Quatre: When he does wake up, Milliardo please tell him your sister's address so he can try to get there  
  
Milliardo: Um...sure, i think i'll remember.....  
  
Quatre: Thanks again! Bye you guys!  
  
Trowa: ...Bye...  
  
They both walk out and start off down the road  
  
Trowa: uh....Quatre? Where are we actually going?  
  
Quatre: Here, take a look ::hands him the piece of paper::  
  
Trowa starts to read the very small writing.....  
  
My baby sis Relena:  
  
Relena Like Peacecraft  
  
The beautiful palace mansion place  
  
`Pink a la Relena Like Peacecraft the 1st`  
  
A Really big mansion  
  
Pacifist Avenue  
  
L4 Colony  
  
::Raises his visable eyebrow:: Trowa: Weird address....Do you know where Pacifist Avenue is?  
  
Quatre: Yeah, I have a good idea but....  
  
Trowa: But what?  
  
Quatre: We forgot to find the Chinese tea recipe!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pwease Review! :D :D :D 


	6. Quatre's Teapot - Oh the end is neeeeeea...

Disclaimer A K A The Legal Crap.....which ever hehehe  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, ©Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. ANB (and all those other guys..) do, so there!  
  
(Pretty obvious there...) BUT i DO own Teapot-sama (Hahaha i can get his autograph allllll the time! ;D) Please ASK before you use him in any fic, siggy or kids magic show, thankyou for your time. I also don't own Sailor Moon (although only some themes are used in this part) And i don't own Vivi and Zidane ;_; Whaaaaa!  
  
Leira: Hmmm....Big finish! Hope it dun't suck too much~!  
  
  
  
***Part 6***  
  
So....Quatre and Trowa WALKED alllllll the way back to Quatre's mansion (I feel sorry for them....i didn't give 'em a limo or somethin' LoL) And after a little trouble unlocking the door to Teapot-Sama's room and watching Quatre bawl his eyes out for a couple 'o hours......They found it, Yes. . .They found the Chinese Tea Recipe!!  
  
Quatre: *Sniff* *Sniff* NOW WE MUST RESCUE TEAPOT-SAMA!!  
  
Trowa: um.....Yeah  
  
Rashid: Will you be taking the limo? Or maybe Sandrock to get to that lovely PINK mansion?  
  
Quatre: No Rashid.....We will walk!  
  
Trowa: Actually Quatre, I was thinking we'd take the car....  
  
Quatre: NO NO NO!! I will remember what has happened for the rest of my life....and when i tell me grandchildren about it i want them to know that i WALKED all the way to Relena's mansion!!!  
  
Trowa: The only person that would marry a psycho like you IS a psycho....Dorothy'd be Perfect...  
  
Rashid:::sweatdrop:: I agree....  
  
Trowa: Are you paid to agree?  
  
Rashid: I'm paid in tea leaves...  
  
Trowa: ....Oh...  
  
Quatre: Can we please go now?!?!  
  
Trowa: ....Yeah  
  
So off they go, to Relena's mansion  
  
  
  
Dorothy: ::Evil Laugh:: Tea anyone???!  
  
Argh....Now this IS an awful scene. Dorothy has dressed her 'guests' up for a lovely tea party....  
  
Wufei is wearing a frilly pink gown and lots of ribbons and lace (aaaah) and his hair is down and curled with a Pretty bow in it. Heero on the otherhand is wearing a pink schoolgirl's uniform and Dorothy's taken it apon herself to cover Hee-chan's Beautiful face with (yucky) thick make up ::cringes::  
  
They are not in one of the many pink rooms of Relena's mansion anymore, Somehow Dorothy dragged them to the main hall, They are still tied to their chairs with PINK ribbon.  
  
Wufei: O.o Onna!!! What the hell have you done to me......?!!??!  
  
Dorothy: I've given you the best makeover ever!! HeeHeeHee!!! Now, drink your tea before it gets cold!  
  
Wufei: ::stares blankly infront of him:: There is no tea here!! Woman! you're insane i tell you! Insane! Grr.....INJUSTICE!!  
  
Heero: ......  
  
Now....Heero doesn't really need to say anything to show that he's annoyed.....You can tell because he's got that Yui death glare plastered to his face (XD)  
  
Wufei: why did this have to happen?! WHY NATAKU, OH WHY?!?!  
  
Dorothy: Please....Not so loud, you'll scare away all the teacups!!  
  
Wufei: Oh shut up you crazy onna....  
  
Dorothy: Now.....where's MY special teapot?!?!  
  
Dorothy gets up and dances around the room, trying to remember where she left the SPECIAL teapot (Gee.....who could that be i wonder?)  
  
Dorothy: Oh my bob!! It's...it's.....GONE! Relena-sama is going to kill me!! Or even worse.....She's going to de-pink me!aaaaah!!! ::runs out of the room to find da teapot::  
  
Wufei: ::shouts:: Teapot-sama!! Escape while you can! And bring Help!! . Oh nataku.....I'm talking to a teapot...(what's worse.....talking to a teapot or a GUNDAM?!)  
  
  
  
But unfortunately.....Teapot-sama hasn't escaped, He's hiding in a small room near the main hall talking to someone.....  
  
Teapot-sama: You have to find them, before it's too late! Please. . . i know we aren't supposed to tell them of their destiny.......But this is awful! I mean..... Pink!! It's the worst evil they could ever face!  
  
Someone: Yes.....I will find them as soon as possible.  
  
Teapot-sama: Don't forget to give them their He-  
  
Someone: ::Interupts:: Yes yes, I know....I'll give them the He- Oh damn! I'm cracking up! This is ::screechy sound blocks out the name:: Over and out! Or something!  
  
Teapot-sama: ::sigh:: I never thought it would come down to this....  
  
  
  
Duo: ::yawn:: aaaaah........Hey, Where the heck am i?!  
  
Une: um....Split PersonalitieZ  
  
Duo: Oh yeah.......I remember now, Damn those pixie stix....I didn't do anything stupid did i?  
  
Milliardo: ::prancing around like a lunatic:: Pretty Sammy!!!  
  
Noin: Be quiet! ::Hits him with a candle holder::  
  
Milliardo: Owwie.....Mommy that hurted...  
  
Une: Uh...No Duo, you didn't do anything stupid... ::Thinking:: . . .Because stupid ain't the word for it. . .  
  
Duo: Good ::gets up and looks around:: Heeeey....Where are Quatre 'n Trowa?  
  
Une: They left already...  
  
Duo: What?! With out Shinigami to lead the way?!!  
  
Une: Yes, they left without 'Shinigami' . . .  
  
Milliardo: Duo!! I gotta tell ya something. . .Um..::scratches head:: I forgot what it was.....um.....Oh yeah Quatre said to met 'em at Relena's!  
  
Duo: But i dunno where Relena's is!  
  
Noin: It's been taken care of while Milliardo remembered ::narrows eyes at Milliardo then hands Duo the directions::  
  
Duo: Thanks you guys! Later!! ::shoots off::  
  
Une: Geez....that kid's fast. . .  
  
  
  
Quatre: Yay! Nearly there....  
  
Trowa: you're really going to give up the recipe, Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Yeah. . .It's for my teapot, I'll do anything for teapot-sama!  
  
Trowa:. . .well, I don't think Teapot-sama would want you to give up that recipe. . .  
  
Quatre: He would if it was to save his life! and that's just what i'm gonna do!  
  
Trowa: So . . .How are you planning to save him. . .  
  
Quatre: Well i. . .Uh. . .WINNER HEIR!!!!.........?  
  
Trowa: ::sighs:: Gawd...it's like talking to a lion. . .(Um..so you talk to the lions Trowa-kun?)  
  
  
  
::Running down the streets of L4:: Duo: Tra la la! Tra la la! ::Looks at the directions:: Hm......Tra la la!!  
  
Someone: Hey! Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't tra la la me!  
  
Duo: ::Stops:: What...? Oh sorry . . .::looks down at what's standing in front of him:: WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!  
  
Someone: Hello Prince Shinigami . . .I am Gun-Kun, Guardian to Prince Spandex. . .  
  
Duo: Prince Shinigami??! Spandex? What the heck are you talking about. . .anyway, WHY are you talking?! Guns don't talk...  
  
Gun-Kun: WELL I'M SPECIAL! ::Cough:: Anyway, I am here for a reason. Teapot- sama, Guardian to Prince PinkBoy is in danger, and so are Prince Justice and his royal highness. . .Prince Spandex, You must take me to them at once!  
  
Duo: Um. . .I have no idea what you're talking about. . .Where do you want me to take you anyway?  
  
Gun-Kun: To Pink Princess' mansion!  
  
Duo: Pink Princess? Sounds like that little bitch to me. . .aw, Hell i might as well take ya there  
  
Gun-kun: Thankyou Prince Shinigami!  
  
Duo: Uh....Just call me Duo, okay Gun-kun?  
  
Gun-Kun: Oh, Yes Prince Shini-I mean Duo. . .Since you still may not understand why you must take me there and why i call you by that name, I will explain again on the way  
  
Duo: Whatever Gun-Kun! ::Picks him up:: I'll take ya there right away!  
  
Finally, Quatre and Trowa are standing outside the huge pink front door to Relena's mansion. . .  
  
Quatre: WooHoo! We're FINALLY here! Just as we ran out of water too . . .  
  
Trowa: Who knew it would take so long....  
  
Quatre: Anyway, Let's go rescue Teapot-sama!  
  
They open the door and walk in to find a very angry Wufei and Heero in their 'Odd' Costume. . .  
  
Quatre: What the- Hahahahahahahahaahahaha!! What *snicker* Happened *snicker* to you guys?!  
  
Wufei: It's not funny!! How would you like it?!  
  
Trowa: I don't think Quatre would mind . . .::laughs::  
  
Quatre: Heeey! Stop being mean!  
  
Wufei: Enough of your chatter! Untie us, NOW!  
  
Quatre: Um....Okay  
  
Quatre walks over to Heero first  
  
Quatre: *Blink Blink* What's wrong with Heero, is he going into shock or something? He's expressionless....  
  
Wufei: you idiot! He's always like that!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu..  
  
Wufei: Whoa, and there i thought you couldn't talk  
  
Heero: Hn. . .  
  
::Quatre unties Heero and Trowa unties Wufei::  
  
Wufei: Grr.....When i find that onna with those scary 'brows i'm gonna...  
  
Quatre: Did you say...Scary 'brows?  
  
Dorothy: ::walks in:: Somebody call? ::Bats her eyelashes::  
  
Quatre: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ::Hides behind Trowa::  
  
Dorothy: I'm so pleased that you're happy to see me Quatre-Chan, hehe  
  
Quatre: Dorothy!! Give me back my teapot-sama now!  
  
Dorothy: Oh yeah...I almost forgot ::pulls teapot-sama (with pink tape over his mouth) out of one of her 'brows:: You're looking for this precious treasure, ne? Well it's gonna cost ya. . .  
  
Wufei: Oh dammit Onna.....just give him back the teapot so we can all go home and live happily ever after. . .I'm getting a headache!!  
  
Dorothy: I'll give you the teapot back if you. . .Marry me Quatre-chan!!  
  
Quatre: o.o Ahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
::Relena appears in a puff of pink smoke, everybody coughs::  
  
Relena: ::evil voice:: Dorothy. . .That wasn't what i ordered you to do, was it?  
  
Dorothy: Miss Relena, back so soon heh heh. . .::Bows:: I'm very very sorry!! It won't happen again!! Please forgive me!  
  
Wufei: Pah . . .Weak Onna...  
  
Relena: It's fine Dorothy, But i'm very disappointed. . . Our guests have been set free. . .But they aren't totally free yet, Not until they walk out that door!  
  
Dorothy: hahahehehe!! Very true Miss Relena  
  
Relena: Oh i wish you wouldn't call me that Dorothy. . .It's only my undercover name. . .the same with yours you know  
  
Heero: Undercover name? Do you work for Oz??  
  
Relena: ha ha ha. . .No, no, no Heero, Or should i say Prince Spandex?  
  
Heero: what? Prince spandex. . .??  
  
Relena: Oh. . .You don't know, Pity that is because now we'll have to destroy you anyway  
  
Quatre: ::Crying:: I want my teapot!! I want my teapot!  
  
Dorothy: Do not cry Quatre-chan. . .Princes' don't cry  
  
Quatre: I'm not a prince you psycho! I just want my teapot BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKK!!  
  
Relena: You're not getting the teapot back, Not for all the Chinese tea in...uh.....China! bwahahahahahaha!! Now we shall destroy you!  
  
Suddenly the door flys open  
  
Voice: Not so fast!!  
  
Relena and Dorothy: Eh?  
  
Duo: We're gonna stop you, you evil...uh...Evil psycho bitches!!  
  
Gun-kun: Nice touch Duo. . .  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei: That gun talks?!?!  
  
Duo: Yeah, and he also sings pretty good  
  
Heero: A talking gun could come in very handy. . .  
  
Gun-Kun: Of course i could Prince Spandex! I am your guardian, Now take these! ::weird looking colourful sticks appear in each of there hands::  
  
Heero: What the hell are we supposed to do with these?  
  
Gun-Kun: Defeat those Evil bitches and save teapot-sama! Just hold your henshin Rod up, and you'll know what to do!  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa: Hai  
  
Wufei: ::Grumbles:: Heh. . .Fine  
  
Quatre: For teapot-sama. . .  
  
They all hold up their henshin rods and say. . .  
  
Braided Braid Power Make up!  
  
Nataku Justice Power Make up!  
  
Muteness Clown Power Make up!  
  
Ancient Tea Power Make up!  
  
Spandex Prism Power Make up!  
  
And now they are the pretty suited Sailor Soldiers. . .  
  
Sailor Shinigami! ::Poses:: Cool! I gotta scythe!  
  
Sailor Justice! ::Pose:: Dammit.....I have to wear a skirt?! Injustice! Whoops....sorry Nataku!  
  
Sailor Unibang! ::Pose:: . . . .  
  
Sailor PinkBoy ::embarrassed, poses::  
  
And last but definitely not least, The leader . . .  
  
Sailor Spandex! ::Poses:: Hn. . .!  
  
Gun-Kun: Yay! Now go save Teapot-sama from those witches!  
  
Spandex: *+Evil Death Glare Attack!+*  
  
The attack paralyses Dorothy so. . . she can't move (well duh)  
  
Dorothy: Aw Damn!!  
  
Justice: *+Justice Beam!+*  
  
The attack hits Dorothy's hands and Teapot-sama (Unharmed) flies through the air until . . .  
  
PinkBoy: Got it! ::catches Teapot-Sama:: Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! ::hugs him::  
  
Teapot-sama: So am i, thanks for rescuing me and all but . . .You've got a fight to win!  
  
Relena: ::Fuming:: Grrr.......You stupid Senshi!! Trying to foil my evil plans. . .Well, I'm still gonna win the fight! Prissy Princess Power!!  
  
Dorothy: Evil Eyebrows power!  
  
Relena: *Blink Blink* uh. . .::whispers:: The curtain's supposed to go down now ain't it?!  
  
Dorothy: ::whispers back:: Yup . . .Director-San's asleep again i suppose. . .  
  
So they wait in their battle poses for about two minutes then. . .  
  
  
  
Leira: Whoops! Sorry 'bout that! heh heh heh. . .::Pulls the curtain down::  
  
Vivi walks across the stage holding a sign that reads "Change in progress, Please stay seated" Just as he's walking off, a bunch of "I chase anything Kawaii" Otaku's stampede towards the 'lil guy and chase him off stage  
  
Vivi: ::Drops the sign and continues running:: Damn! I wish i wasn't so cute! Gah!!  
  
Zidane: ::shouting from the audience:: Go Vivi! I knew that kid would have girls chassin' after him one day . . .::sigh:: They grow up so fast. . .  
  
Leira: I'm pulling up the curtain now!! ::Pulls the curtain up::  
  
  
  
Relena, Dorothy AND Hilde are all standing there clad in Sailor Fukus . . .This could only mean one thing. . .  
  
Sailor PinkPrincess!  
  
Sailor EvilEyeBrows!  
  
and. . .  
  
Sailor GermanBitch! (Hey. . .I've got nothing against Germans or anything. . .I just couldn't come up with a really stupid/evil name for Hilde)  
  
Shinigami: Since when did you get here Hilde??  
  
GermanBitch: I've been here all along Duo . . .You just didn't see me  
  
Shinigami: Um. . .Yeah  
  
PinkPrincess: We are the Evil senshi, We will defeat you rookies with ease. . .Just you wait. . .Bwahahahahahahaha!!  
  
EvilEyebrows: After we defeat you nothing will stand in our way! We will rule the universe!  
  
GermanBitch: Um. . .Cheese?  
  
::Everyone looks at her::  
  
GermanBitch: What?! It's not my fault the Director didn't give me some lame speech!  
  
Everybody: -_-  
  
PinkPrincess: Enough talk! Time to die!!  
  
Spandex: But i haven't said my piece yet . . .So I'm gonna  
  
Gun-Kun: uh-oh. . .This is just stupid . . .Um. . .Go Spandex!  
  
Spandex: I will not let you carry out your evil plans!  
  
This Universe doesn't need three dumb Bitches for rulers,  
  
And I'm here to stop you!  
  
I stand for Guns and Ammo!  
  
In the name of all Spandex everywhere, I'll punish Oz and All evil  
  
And THAT mean's you!  
  
Shinigami: Whoa. . .Heero actually sounded Human for a minute there  
  
Spandex: Shut up, Baka  
  
Teapot-sama and Gun-Kun: Go Senshi! Go Senshi!  
  
Pink Princess: Shimmering Limo Power! ::shoots a pink beam at the good senshi::  
  
Justice: You won't get us that easy!  
  
Unibang: *+Clownish Silence+*  
  
An invisable wall (Much like Bob. . .Invisable i mean hehe) appears and reflects the beam  
  
Pink Princess: ::runs around screaming:: aaaaahhhhh!!!! My beautiful pink power used against me!! I won't have it . . .DOROTHY!  
  
EvilEyebrows: Hai Relena. Pointy Eyebrow attack!!  
  
A couple of hundred Sharp pointy eyebrows head towards our Heros. . .  
  
Shinigami: *+Smiley Scythes!+*  
  
Chibi scythes counter the flying eyebrows  
  
Pink Princess: Grrr. . .Hilde doesn't even have an attack. . .Okay. . .Let's use  
  
PP, EE, GB: STALK POWER!! ~¤EVIL BITCH SUPER SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECH!¤~  
  
Gun-Kun: Whoa. . .If that hit's anything in here it'll instantly shatter, Including us!  
  
::All the scouts run for there lives except Quatre::  
  
PinkBoy: No. . . .You can't ruin the peace you made possible with your own evil plans!! ::screams:: Gawd you're such a bitch! Grrr. . .I'll pay you back for stealing my teapot-sama and just. . .Well, It's your fault i have to wear this damn skirt! +*Teapot-Sama. . .Elimination!!*+  
  
Teapot-sama shatters into a million pieces and the broken china flies towards the evil bitches  
  
Evil Bitches: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gun-Kun: Quickly! We must get out before this stupid mansion collapses!!  
  
Senshi: Right!  
  
Pinkboy: TeeeaaaaaaaaaaapooooooootSaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_;  
  
  
  
Back at Quatre's mansion, The pilots (Minus Heero) and Gun-kun are watching Quatre bawl his eyes out once again while starring at the broken pieces of china that used to be Teapot-sama  
  
Quatre: Why?!!? WHY BOB WHY?!!?!?!?! Such a cruel fait for such a sweet Teapot! He didn't even do anything wrong! Whhhhhhhhyyyyyy??!?!  
  
Duo: Um. . .Quatre, you were the one who 'destroyed' Teapot-sama by using that attack . . .  
  
Quatre: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
::They all glare at Duo::  
  
Duo: What?! I didn't do nothin'!  
  
Gun-Kun: Quatre . . .There is no way of bringing Teapot-sama back to us. . .I'm very sorry  
  
Quatre: Whaaaa!! My Poor Teapot! I Loved My teapot! Whaaaa!!!! Why meeeeeeeee?!?!  
  
::Heero walks in, STILL in his Sailor Fuku::  
  
Duo: Gawd, I didn't know you liked cross-dressing that much Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: Hn. . .Don't call me that, baka  
  
Gun-Kun: Why haven't you transformed back yet?  
  
Heero: . . .Hn. . .::walks over to Quatre and the pieces of broken china:: This is Teapot-sama, right?  
  
Quatre: H-Hai. . .WAS my special teapot! Whaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Heero: All right. . .*+Omae O Korosu Pretty Sparkles!*+ (Hmm. . .an attack that brings back to life that has 'Omae o korosu' in? That seems pretty strange. . .hehe  
  
Suddenly, All the pieces reassemble and Teapot-sama appears  
  
Teapot-sama: ::In an incredible Kawaii Voice:: Hey-lo Quatre-Chan! Let's make some tea!  
  
Quatre: Teapot-sama!!! ::huggles his 'lil teapot:: I'm so glad you're alright now!! Arigato Heero!!!!  
  
Heero: . . .Don't mention it. . .::walks out of the room::  
  
Teapot-sama: can we make some tea now? I wanna try the chinese tea recipe!  
  
Quatre: Sure we can make some Tea, Teapot-sama!!  
  
Teapot-sama: Quatre-Chan, you're the bestest friend a teapot could ever have ^_^  
  
Everybody: Awww....  
  
So Quatre and Teapot-sama lived happily ever after, making tea and pouring it on Rashids head for all eternity  
  
  
  
~Owari. . .Or is it?~  
  
  
  
Wufei: I can't believe you made us wear skirts you weakling!! Now i have a HUGE headache! aaaaaah  
  
Leira: Oh put a sock in it Fei-chan, Its all over now!  
  
Wufei: You can't call me that! Injustice!  
  
Duo: It's all over now. . .?  
  
Leira: Yeah, i think so  
  
Duo: aww....I'm gonna kinda miss this Teapot-sama saga thing  
  
Leira: No, you're gonna miss me giving you sugar Duo ~_^  
  
Duo: Heehee. . .That too  
  
Leira: Well i've paid you all except Heero . . .Hey Heero!!  
  
Duo: he won't hear you, he's probably trying on that spandex fuku again  
  
Leira: *-* Oooooh. . .lemme try an old 'favourite' of Heeros ::clears throat:: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: what, what what?!?!! Where is she?!  
  
Leira: she's dead, ::whispers:: or so you think. Remember?  
  
Heero: Oh yeah, then what did you call me for?!  
  
Leira: Well i've paid everybody apart from you. . .What would you like?  
  
Heero: A new Gun, 5 beam cannons, That Spandex Fuku. . .  
  
Leira: Okay, i get the point! I'll drop it all by your dressing room later  
  
Heero: . . .Thankyou. . .  
  
Duo: Hey, did we really kill off those bitches?  
  
Leira: Uh. . .Um. . .No comment!! Hehehehehe!!!!  
  
Duo: ::whispers:: Zero System Azumi!!  
  
Leira: Well i must be off now, I've gotta start the script for Bishonen Senshi- Whoops . . .Wasn't supposed to say dat ^^;;  
  
Wufei: So you ARE planning to torture us again! Injust-  
  
Leira: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. . .Injustice blah blah blah, Heard it all before. . .But you think that justice crap's gonna stop me???! NO!!  
  
Duo: Ah well . . .Means more sugar for me. . .  
  
  
  
Leira: Okay, i SUCK at endings and this was probably my first GW fic, when i started writing this part..i had gotten into Yaoi 'n Yuri for the first time..never decided to include it in this fic though..Oh welps. I've just started the fic that could explain some uh..senshi stuff, seeing as it mostly focuses on that and is what the fic is about -_-;;. It also will have a ton of other anime characters in it! Oh yay for Fushigi Yuugi and Sailor Moon~! xD well....Byeee..  
  
Oh yah..*in a small voice* Pwease review...kay? n.n 


End file.
